Sneaky Spirits
by PerfectCosima
Summary: Carmilla x Laura (Requested by carmillasfangs and belladonnarose.) Prompt: Ouija board thinks we should fuck.


The picture appears in frame, and nothing seems to be out of the ordinary. Laura is seated in her chair in front of the computer, while Carmilla is lounging on her bed, a board game resting on her lap.

"So, I don't know if you've heard about the supernatural craziness that's been going on around here," Laura begins, her face animated as she gets into her story. "But the Alchemy Department ran their annual ghost census, and got some really unusual results. Apparently we're home to a huge group of ghosts, and when I say we, I mean this dorm. Like dorm room. There are like ten ghosts huddled in this dorm room at any given moment. I don't know how you would feel about that, but I'm honestly a little creeped out."

Carmilla's eye roll is visible even from the camera, and she opens up the box and starts pulling out the contents as Laura rambles on.

"Anyway," Laura continues, oblivious to her roommates impatience. "Danny's at a Summer Society meeting where they're trying to decide what to do about our little situation. Now don't get me wrong, I was willing to wait for their decision, but considering the fact that the meeting has been going on for three days and the only contact I've had with her are brief emails telling me to stay put, Carmilla and I have decided to take things into our own hands." She finally turns to Carmilla, who guiltily stops messing with the game as Laura points at it.

"Carmilla stopped by Stalk and Shop, the best occult store on campus, and picked up and Ouija board. We're hoping that one of the ghosts in here will be willing to talk to us, and explain exactly why they've turned a two person dorm room into their permanent accommodations."

Carmilla yawns, and Laura finally seems to get the hint that it might be a good time to put an end to her lengthy monologue. She goes and grabs the camera, the the movement making the video shake until she has her tripod set up the way that she wants it, with the Ouija board that Carmilla has set up on her bed filling most of the frame. Laura's fingers ar visible on the edge of the light greenish-yellow board.

"You ready?" Carmilla asks, and after an affirmative reply from Laura is heard, the lights go out with an audible click, causing the Ouija board to glow brightly in the darkness. However the board isn't the only thing glowing…

"Are you kidding me?!" The darkness just seems to amplify Carmilla's outraged outburst. "Glow in the dark nail polish! I think I'm going to hurl."

"Hey, I thought it would add a nice aesthetic."

"Yeah, whatever, miss what-not-to-wear," Carmilla snarked back.

"Just shut up and get over here."

Carmilla's pale, slender fingers become visible over the board as she lays her fingertips on the planchette, joining Laura's brightly painted ones.

"Do you want to ask the first question?" Laura offered.

"Nah, I'm just here for the ride, roomie. You knock yourself out."

"Fine. I read the box; I can do this."

Laura's fingertips are just barely shaking, and Carmilla's pinky finger is seen almost imperceptibly stretching to gently touch Laura's thumb to calm her down.

"Hello, spirits, is anyone there?"

Carmilla can be heard snickering in the background, her fingers shaking slightly with laughter.

"Carmilla Karnstein!" Laura scolds. "You are a honest to god vampire, and you're making fun of me for trying to contact ghosts that we know exist."

Suddenly the room falls silent as the planchette begins to move beneath their fingers. The only sounds are Laura's breaths, and the soft scraping of the feet of the plastic, cheaply made planchette against the board.

It moves over the word 'yes' and then back to the resting position.

"Well, damn." Carmilla says softly.

"Are you upset with us?" Laura tries again.

'No'

"Is there something you want us to do?"

'Yes' The planchette moves to it even more quickly this time, no hesitation at all.

"What?"

The planchette moves, and pauses momentarily over different letters to select them. Laura reads the letters out loud as they came up,

"D-O space T-H-E," she translates. "Do the? Do the what?"

"D-O," the spirit finishes before returning the planchette to its rightful place.

"You have got to be kidding me," Laura says, her voice strained.

'No' The planchette moves immediately, almost faster than the girls fingers do. 'O' 'T' 'P'

"This is just a bad dream," Laura groans, trying to convince herself as much as Carmilla and the camera. She removes her hands from the planchette, and they leave the frame. Carmilla follows suit, but the planchette continues to move on it's own, the force of multiple spirits working in tandem to bring their message across. 'S' 'E' 'D' 'U' 'C' 'T' 'I' 'O' 'N' space 'E' 'Y'

"Okay, that's enough for one night," Laura interrupts, grabbing the planchette off the board, and flipping the entire thing over, leaving the room in darkness.

Some time elapses while the camera is off, but when the video returns, the lights are back on, Laura is sitting in her chair avoiding eye contact with everything, a broken Ouija board is laying on her bed, and Carmilla is sitting on her bed, with an expression that can only be described as half confused and half amused.

"So…" Laura begins. "I think we've found out what the ghosts want-"

"I don't know if it came through clearly," Carmilla interrupted. "Why don't you tell your viewers what the ghosts want?"

Laura glared at her roommate, her cheeks tinged red.

"I think that every single person watching this right now knows that the ghosts wanted us to have sex Carmilla. Now shut up before I tie you to a chair again and duct tape your mouth."


End file.
